


Raspberries and Chaos

by Samiskindacool



Series: The Loneliness of Isolation [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Before shit went down, Drabble, F/M, It is based off like the first 5 minutes of the episode so yeah not super spoilery but whatever, Lambert is generally unimpressed, Lovelace is a dork, Pre-Canon, Spoilers - Episode 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samiskindacool/pseuds/Samiskindacool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smilodonmeow asked: Kiss meme! 17, Lovelace and anyone from her crew, your choice.</p><p>17: Goofy Kiss</p><p>I’m gonna go with Lovelace and her Comms officer Lambert.</p><p>Summary: After the Captain finishes the first log we hear in Episode 18, she gets a stern talking to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberries and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilodonmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilodonmeow/gifts).



Isabel gave a chuckle to herself after hitting the end recording hotkey on the keyboard. “How long do you think I have before he comes up here and tells me off for screwing up his workstation?”

The output screen in front of her beeped as Rhea gave a written response.

_‘You have approximately 2 minutes until Officer Lambert reaches the Communications Room.’_

The woman glanced around, looking for chaos to cause that didn’t require an elaborate set up. “Lemme know when he’s almost here,” She said, swapping around lists on sticky notes.

She managed to rearrange all of his post it lists, as well as switch around where his pens and pencils were kept, and to top it off, stickytacked his paperclips to the ceiling before Rhea gave another set of beeps.

_‘Twenty seconds’_

She sat down in his chair, buckling her self in and resting her feet on his desk just in time for her mischief time to be over.

“Captain Lovelace,” He said, his eyebrow giving a slight twitch as he eyed his desk. It looked fine, but with her being in here, that was certainly not the case. It wasn’t the last five times he found her in his office.

“Evening Lambert. Guessing you’re here to kick me out again?”

“I’d say you’re catching on, but if you were, you wouldn’t still be coming in here.”

She shrugged nonchalantly, “Not my fault Command wants me to log the trip.” She unbuckled herself, before messing up the officer’s combed back hair and leaning close to his ear. “Have fun, sweetheart,” she whispered, before blowing a slobbery raspberry on his cheek.

“Izzy, I swear to God, one day I am actually going to murder you.”


End file.
